


The Magic of Sage Time

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Futa Maryberry, Futanari, Girl Penis, Just gal pals helping each other finish their research, Oral Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: In the wee hours of the morning, Maryberry finds herself tired and unable to focus on an MIT research project she needs to finish by later that morning. After Champe checks up on her in the club room, she offers to help her with the magic of Sage Time.
Relationships: Maryberry/Champe (Lapis Re:LiGHTs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Magic of Sage Time

Arithmancy.

It was the backbone of Magical Item research. The unsung hero of modern society. The closest witches were ever going to get to understand the world in an objective, universal, and unchanging language.

Maryberry loved Arithmancy—but right now, arithmancy did not love Maryberry back.

_Thunk._

Her head hit her desk, her cup of writing implements rattled, her latest pencil rolled off the edge then clattered on the floor. She thought of picking it up—with MIT research, cleanliness was as much a safety precaution as it was a good habit—but decided it wasn’t worth the effort. She had nearly worn it down to a nub from so much sharpening, after all.

Speaking of which, just how much  _had_ she written? 

Maryberry slowly raised her head and looked at the papers strewn all about her table. How many pages of calculations were there? How many formulas and diagrams? How many individual numbers upon variables upon functions? All the lines and the shapes began to grow fuzzy and waver, bleeding into each other until they were completely illegible messes.

Maryberry leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling, where the intense light of her desk lamp couldn’t reach her eyes.  _“Maybe, just this once, it’s time to give up on inventing a magical item...”_ she thought.

Her club supervisor  _did_ warn her that such an ambitious project might be beyond Maryberry’s capacities…

_Tunk._

“I think you dropped this, Mary.”

Maryberry yelped and would have launched herself out of her chair if she wasn’t so tired. Instead, she just whipped her head around, stopped as she noticed Champe standing beside her. 

“Relax, Mary!” Champe said as she smiled and held her palms up. “It’s just me, Champe!”

“Ah… Champe...” Maryberry whispered between shallow, quick breaths. With shaking hands, she grabbed her Berry Board and held it up. [May I ask what you’re doing here…?] she asked as, a sheepish, imploring face appearing on the board.

“I came to check up on you,” Champe replied. “If I remember right, you said you were going to be ‘working late’, not pulling another all-nighter.”

Maryberry blinked before she blushed and slowly hid her face behind the board. [Oh… I’m sorry. I completely lost track of time.]

Champe sighed. “I think you really need to make a new invention for that...” she said before she glanced at her papers. “Woah, that’s a lot of calculations, Mary; what are you working on?”

[A simple computing device,] Maryberry said as she turned back to her papers. [Well, simple in the sense that it's only doing basic mathematical functions; the hard part is trying to get it to do them without requiring the user to supplement it with arithmancy as well.]

“I’ll admit I don’t know exactly how difficult that is but it sure seems to me like it’s a lot of work,” Champe said.

[It is,] Maryberry said, nodding as the face on her board “sighed”. [I need to manually write and script every last possible calculation by hand and double-check it for accuracy; because there’s so much interdependence between values and formulas, even a single error can lead to a disastrous domino effect.]

“Like?” Champe asked.

[At best, it’ll give out inaccurate outputs,] Maryberry said. [At worst, the device will get trapped in an infinite processing loop, it’ll strain the machinery, and possibly cause it to, ah, explode,] she added as she and the board both looked away to the side.

Champe blinked. She looked at Maryberry, at the papers, then back at Maryberry. “Maybe it’s time you call it for the night and return for the night, Mary...” she said as she put her hands on Maryberry’s shoulders. 

“No!” Maryberry cried, jolting up in her seat.

Champe squeaked, let go, and shirked back.

Maryberry’s eyes widened, she sheepishly raised her board and said, [I meant to say… no, I can’t. I promised I'd at least have the scripts completely written out and error-checked by tomorrow morning. I don't want to miss yet  _another_ deadline...]

Champe glanced at the papers. “Just how much more work before you’re done?” she asked.

[Just the tiniest bit more,] Maryberry replied. [I just need to find some way to clear my head and get back to work then I promise, it’s straight to bed with me...]

Champe nodded. “It sounds like you could use the power of Sage Time,” she said.

Maryberry blinked. [Sage Time?] she asked, her face and her board both looking confused but interested.

“Mm, Sage Time!” Champe said, nodding. “There are few things that can help someone clear their head than a nice big orgasm.”

Maryberry blinked. [Wait, ‘Orgasm’?]

“Mhmm!” Champe replied before the realization hit her. “Oh, wait, did you not know that’s what Sage Time involves?”

Maryberry blushed and looked down. [No, sorry.]

“Well, this is awkward!” Champe said, smiling and laughing. “Though, if you still want to, Mary, I’d be happy to do it for you,” she said seriously. “At the super special price of ‘free of charge’ because we’re best friends, of course~!”

Maryberry stopped and thought about it. Yes, she and Champe were very physically intimate; there had been plenty of hugging, touching, and snuggling during the many nights they shared the same bed and in other places as well. However, they hadn't gone anything beyond what you'd expect sisters or other close friends to do.

There was also the matter of the calculations that needed to be done. Could Maryberry tolerate yet another failed invention and apologizing for failing to meet her promises…?

[Let’s do it,] Maryberry said.

“Got it!” Champe said, beaming. “Just sit back and relax, Mary, Champe’s going to make something very nice for you,” she said as she held the edge of Maryberry’s table as she ducked under it. "Oh, and if you ever want to stop at any point? Just say the word ‘Teacup’.”

“‘Teacup’?” Maryberry repeated as she looked down at Champe settling between her legs.

“Teacup,” Champe said as she began to roll up Maryberry’s skirt, carefully pull down her panties.

Maryberry bit her lip as her cock was exposed, yelped as Champe picked it up between two fingers and started stroking it. “Hehehe,” Champe giggled, “your cock is so small and cute, Mary!”

Maryberry blushed as her cock began to throb and stiffen. [Please don’t make fun of me,] she said, turning her face away and the board towards Champe.

“I promise I wasn’t, Mary,” Champe hummed. “I really like adorable little cocks like yours! They’re the perfect size to do something like this: ahhh… mmp!”

Maryberry yelped and stiffened as Champe took her cock into her mouth, effortlessly taking it all the way down to the base. She panted, her fingers tightening their grip on her board as she felt Champe's hot, wet breaths on her cock, her soft lips wrapped tight around her girth. 

Champe pressed her tongue against the base, Maryberry squirmed and whimpered as she gave a slowly licked up upwards, giving her cockhead a quick flick before she pulled away. “Do you like this, Mary?” Champe hummed.

[Y-Yes, v-very much--!] she said, her board audibly glitching.

“Do you want to grab my hair and hold my head down?” Champe asked before she started another long, slow, teasing lick upward.

Maryberry mewled. [N-No, I don-n’t want to hurt y-you,] she said, the glitching much more obvious now.

“Could you do it for _me_ , then?” Champe asked, looking up and locking eyes with Maryberry. “I’d love it if you could pull at them, too~!”

The Berry Board started sputtering and glitching, the display flashing and forming incomprehensible shapes. Champe pulled out as Maryberry took it off in a panic, put it on the table, then pulled her hands back as if they had just been burned. 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Maryberry looked down at Champe and whispered, “How hard…?”

Champe smiled. “A bit rough so I really can feel you’re holding me down, please...” she hummed, smiling before she took Maryberry’s cock back into her mouth.

Maryberry gasped. With shaking hands, she reached down and grabbed Champe’s pigtails. “Just imagine they’re a bundle of crystal-glass cables…” she thought as she slowly closed her fingers. “really soft, really smooth cables that smell very nice...”

Champe flicked her tongue against Maryberry’s cockhead, Maryberry yelped and tightened her grip. “Perfect,” Champe hummed before she started circling her tongue around Maryberry’s cockhead, lavishing it in warm, gooey spit.

Maryberry mewled, trembling and panting.

Champe squeaked then moaned. “Perfect...” she purred.

Champe started switching it up after that, licking up from the bottom, circling the head, and gently sucking, lewd, wet noises filling the air as her Maryberry's cock was coated thick in warm, gooey spit, excess dribbled out from her lips and down her chin.

Pre-cum leaked out onto Champe’s tongue, she stopped and hummed in pleasure. “Your cum is so tasty, Mary!” she said. “Do you mind giving me some more?”

“S-Sure…?” Maryberry stammered.

Champe closed her eyes and started noisily sucking on Maryberry’s cock, licking and swirling her tongue around it, drawing out quite a bit of pre-cum.

Maryberry gasped and shivered as Champe paused to swallow. “C-Champe… I’m going to cum…!” she whimpered.

“Then cum,” Champe hummed as she opened her eyes and locked with Maryberry’s once more. “Don’t worry about how much will come out! I promise: I’ll swallow every”--she sucked--“last”--she licked--“drop~!”

Maryberry came.

Her vision went white. It felt like she had lost all control of her body, she could only feel the powerful waves of pleasure running up her spine, spreading out to the rest of her body, and leaving her trembling. She couldn’t even speak, it was too  _overwhelming._

Then, suddenly, a sense of peace and calm washed over her.

Maryberry’s senses quickly returned to her. She slowly looked down at her unfinished and unchecked calculations and suddenly all the figures, formulas, and functions were clear and straightforward as her clean, print handwriting. She heard Champe licking and sucking, looked down then blushed as she saw her cleaning up her softening cock.

“There!” Champe said as she tucked it back into Marberry’s panties then rolled her skirt back down. “Make sure to make full use of Sage Time while it lasts, Mary, it’s never very long,” she said as she from under the table. “I’ll wait for you to finish up before we head back to our room together, okay?” she said as she picked up Maryberry’s pencil and handed it to her.

Maryberry swallowed and took it. “Thank you...” she whispered before she turned her attention back to her papers.

She was done in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write a smutty KaeSalsa fic for weeks now and the only thing I successfully bang out is a ChampeMary fic. Oh well, such are the whims of the muse.


End file.
